Inside Advances
by Moonshayde
Summary: Cameron's trail of evidence finally catches up with him. CameronVala. DanielCameron friendship.


_Disclaimer: Stargate, Stargate SG-1 and all of its characters, titles, names, and back-story are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, SciFi Channel, and Showtime/Viacom. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be printed anywhere without the sole permission of the author. Realize this is for entertainment purposes only; no financial gain or profit has been gained from this fiction. This story is not meant to be an infringement on the rights of the above-mentioned establishments

* * *

_

Cameron froze the instant he entered Jackson's office.

Jackson sat in one of the most cluttered corners of the room, partly hidden by the stacks of books on his desk. From what Cameron could see, he was positioned in front of his computer, engrossed in something or other, his right hand clicking away with the mouse. But the computer and the mouse weren't what caught his eye. Jackson's left hand interested him the most.

Correction. What was _in_ his left hand interested him.

He kept quiet as he watched Jackson crinkle the plastic wrapping of the package on his desk, easily sliding out one of the two Twinkies that were nestled inside. Slowly, Jackson brought the Twinkie to his mouth and bit into the cake before his tongue darted out to catch some of the cream that had oozed out.

Cameron sighed and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes as he glared at Jackson. "Aw, hell. You're messin' with me. Just what did Vala tell you?"

Jackson finished swallowing and licked his lips. "Nothing." But his smirk told otherwise.

"Jackson, don't you be telling fibs."

"No, really," he said, and for a moment, he became serious. "She didn't talk about what happened at the hotel."

Cameron wasn't buying it. "Then just what part of the joke am I missing?"

"Handcuffs. Bed. Junk food. Pants. You left a trail of evidence."

"Nothing happened."

"Of course not. That's why she left this." Jackson thrust out a small card.

Frowning, but curious, Cameron snatched the card and opened it. Inside, there was Vala's unmistakable handwriting.

_If you enjoyed eating the cream filling in those pastries,_ it read, _why don't you come discover what's inside me?_

Cameron slapped the card shut, crinkling it in his fist. _Act casual,_ he told himself, but he could already see the smirk reforming on Jackson's face.

"You didn't read this, did you?" Cameron asked suspiciously.

The twinkle never left Jackson's eyes. "No. I don't make it a habit of opening other people's mail."

Cameron breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced down at the crumpled card and cleared his throat. "Well, I should probably go and check this out," he said, backing towards the door.

"Sure you do," Jackson said.

He nodded, but threw Jackson another suspicious glare. It didn't do the trick of fazing Jackson in the least. But Cameron just had to be sure.

He stopped at the door and held up the note. "And you're positive you didn't read this?"

Jackson paused and then stood, grabbing the last Twinkie before meeting Cameron at the door. He stared at the note in Cameron's hand. "I didn't read that note," he said earnestly.

Cameron nodded again. Okay. That was good enough for him. Sending a small wave to Jackson, he started out of his office and into the hallway to…take care of business.

"But I did help her write it."

Cameron nearly tripped over his own feet. He whipped around, back to Jackson's office, to find the man grinning at him in that subdued but devilish way of his. But before he could think of some way to talk himself out of this mess, Jackson tossed the remaining Twinkie at him, catching Cameron off-guard as he fumbled to grab it.

"Have fun," Jackson said, closing the door.

Cameron stood staring back after him, dumbfounded. It made sense that Jackson would help Vala with perfecting her written English. But Cameron decided he didn't want to know all of the different ways Jackson was helping Vala adapt to American culture.

He shook his head and took a giant bite out of the Twinkie as he started down to the VIP suites. It was time for him to see just what Vala was made of.


End file.
